


Red

by TARDISqueenofbutts



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISqueenofbutts/pseuds/TARDISqueenofbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint makes a different call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was the word Red  
> Translations at the bottom

He had a foot on her chest, pinned to the ground, and an arrow strung and pointed straight at her face. They were both covered in cuts and bruises. Clint was sure he had at least one broken bone, but he couldn’t focus on that right now. Instead he was staring right into those eyes.

Earlier he had thought them dead. Cold. But he couldn’t have been more wrong. Even now they were dancing with light. Terrified, yet content. Calculating and tired. There was still so much life in her, even if his arm was aching to loose his arrow deep into her skull.

He imagined what that might look like. Seeing her hair stained a deeper red. The way her blood would pool. Clint was never one for gore, but somehow she would make it look beautiful. Even when she growled “Что же вы ждете? Убей меня,” it was graceful.

 

Unstringing an arrow rather than firing it was the most unsatisfying feeling and Clint hated it, but he put the arrow back in his quiver and got off the Russian spy. She scrambled back and reached for a weapon that wasn’t there, a confused look on her face.

 

“Listen. I’m giving you one chance, Romaov. Come back with me and join SHIELD, or I’ll take back what I just did.” Those eyes looked him over and he could see how hard she was thinking about it. Clint held out his hand to help her up, anticipating her answer. The red head continued to watch him intently. She caught every muscle twitch, saw the tension in his shoulders. It was amazing just watching her watch him.

 

She used his hand to help her up and gave him a single nod. “покажи мне путь.”

**Author's Note:**

> first translation: "What are you waiting for? Kill me."  
> Second translation: "Show me the way."


End file.
